All I know
by krissyjoy
Summary: Future fic. Fiona has a surprise for Imogen. Pure fluff.


"Tell meeee!" Imogen whined as she jumped up and down in circles around Fiona, who was standing in the kitchen of their Toronto apartment. "Pleeeease?"

Fiona just laughed and shook her head, relishing the power she had over Imogen for the moment. She was so seldom in this position because Imogen always knew how to make her cave. It was kind of fun to be the one holding out. Plus, Imogen was totally adorable when she wanted something.

"But Fioooona…" Imogen stopped in front of her girlfriend, placing her hands on Fiona's shoulders as she stuck out her bottom lip and gave Fiona her best puppy-dog eyes. Fiona's steadfast expression faltered for just an instant before going back to a look of sheer determination that gave Imogen little hope. She had learned over the years that once Fiona Coyne really sets her mind to something, there isn't much anyone can do to stop her.

"Your pouting has no effect on me, Miss Moreno," Fiona said, gently tapping Imogen's nose. "So I guess you'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

"I'll love you forever?" Imogen threw out a half-hearted last-ditch effort to find out what Fiona had planned for the next day.

"You better love me forever anyway!" Fiona laughed, bringing her arms up and around Imogen and pulling her into a hug that threatened to turn into a tickle.

"I will," Imogen smiled, moving Fiona's hands out of the tickle-danger zone before leaning in close so that she could feel Fiona's lips ghosting on hers as she spoke. "But I'll love you extra if you tell me."

Imogen knew her girlfriend was rolling her eyes, but she felt Fiona smile into the kiss they shared as Imogen tugged her towards their bedroom, intent on getting the information from Fiona one way or another.

xxx

"Are we there yet?" Imogen asked for the umpteenth time as she squirmed impatiently in the passenger seat.

"You know, asking me every 2 minutes isn't going to make us get there any faster," laughed Fiona, glancing over at Imogen to make sure that the blindfold was still over her girlfriend's eyes.

"But if I ask you every 2 minutes, eventually the answer will be yes," Imogen said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She paused for a second before amending her previous statement. "Unless we're going in circles, but that would just be mean."

"True, I guess," Fiona smiled. "But don't worry; we're not going in circles and I'll let you know when we get there. I promise."

"And where exactly is this 'there' we're getting to?" Imogen asked a little too casually.

"Really?" Fiona asked incredulously. "You thought that would work?"

"It was worth a try."

There was silence for a minute before Imogen spoke again. "Hey Fiones?"

"Yeah, Im?" Fiona replied, slightly distracted by her thoughts.

"Are we there yet?"

"You're lucky I love you."

"I know."

xxx

"Ready?" Fiona asked, nerves filling her stomach with butterflies.

"If I was any more ready, I think I would die!" came Imogen's excited response. Fiona could practically feel her girlfriend vibrating in anticipation.

"You sure?" Fiona teased. "Actually, maybe we should just go home."

"Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne, if you don't remove your hands right now, I'm going to –"

Fiona never got the chance to hear what Imogen would have done because the moment she uncovered Imogen's eyes, there was silence. Of all the scenarios Fiona had imagined, silence from Imogen was never one she had seriously considered. She had expected shrieking – screaming, laughing, tears, hugs, jumping. Anything but silence. She hadn't counted on silence. Fiona felt her stomach drop.

"Im? Say something?"

"Fiona, I…" Imogen began, completely shocked as she looked up at a familiar house – the house they had designed together back in grade 12 – their mini-house, but life-sized. "I don't even… I… Oh my god, I can't believe… How did you possibly do this without me finding out? Oh my god, oh my god!"

Fiona felt herself relax as the screaming, laughing, tears, hugs, jumping began. "It wasn't easy. I swear you almost caught me multiple times. Do you like it?"

"Like it? Oh my god, Fiona, I love it! I still can't believe you did this!" Imogen turned to kiss her girlfriend before returning her attention to the house. "It's exactly like the one we designed. I can't believe it!"

"Termite-proofed and everything. Want to see inside?" Fiona grinned, dangling the keys in front of Imogen.

"Do I ever!" Imogen shrieked as grabbed Fiona's hand and dragged her up the walkway. "Oh my god, Fiona, you are the best!"

xxx

"This place is amazing. I still can't believe you bought a property, built a house and completely furnished it without me even suspecting," Imogen whispered as she snuggled into Fiona's side that night in their new bedroom.

"Well, it's not _completely_ furnished," Fiona replied earnestly. "There's still a lot of stuff from our apartment that needs to be brought over, and you and I still need to do a lot of decorating."

"You are so missing my point right now, Fiones." Imogen gently swatted her girlfriend's thigh before settling back in. "You know, it's a good thing I'm more than enough woman for you, because if you could pull this off, a secret affair or two would be a piece of cake."

"Yep."

"Yep? Really?" Imogen propped herself up on her elbows and turned to look at Fiona. "That's your response to your serious long-term live-in girlfriend when she tells you that you would make a good adulteress?"

"Yep," replied Fiona with a big smirk. "What? I would."

Imogen narrowed her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. "I hate you."

"You love me," insisted Fiona, nonplussed.

Imogen glared at her, but gave in more quickly than usual. "I do. Very much."

"I know," Fiona murmured, pulling Imogen on top of her and letting her hands creep up her girlfriend's pyjama top. "But maybe you should remind me."

xxx

"So do you really love the house?" Fiona asked, slightly out of breath as she toyed with Imogen's hair. "You're not mad at me for keeping it a secret?"

"It is the best surprise anyone has ever given me, Fiones. I love it. It's perfect. I'm still waiting to wake up and find out this is a dream. One question, though. What is with these green blankets? They're scratchy, and they do not seem up to the usual Coyne standards."

Fiona blushed and buried her head in Imogen's shoulder. "I just thought they would be romantic."

"Because scratchy green blankets scream romance?" Imogen teased.

"I…" Fiona hesitated before she leaned over and kissed Imogen quickly. "Ever since the first week of school, I've had this silly schoolgirl crush on you and I can't seem to make it go away."

"Wha – No!" Imogen's eyes were wide as realization washed over her. "These are from the ferris wheel? How did you even – ?"

Fiona shrugged, embarrassed. "I went back after I dropped you off. I kept them in a box in storage because I didn't want you to think I was a huge loser for having them, but I just really wanted something to remember it all by because that night was so important to me and I didn't know what was going to happen with you and me or whether I was going to go back to New York and –"

"Fiona!" Imogen interrupted before kissing her rambling girlfriend. "You are an adorable sappy romantic. And I love these blankets. Although I think that what they just witnessed a few minutes ago may have scarred their previously innocent little minds."

"You are so weird, and I love you." Fiona smiled and kissed Imogen's shoulder. "I think we can find a better spot for these blankets, though. They really are scratchy."

"Oh thank goodness!" exclaimed Imogen, throwing the blankets off the bed. "I was dying."

"You were really going to sleep in the scratchy ferris wheel blankets for me?" asked Fiona, teasingly.

Imogen studied her girlfriend for a minute, pretending to need to think about it very intently. "Yep. Anything for you."


End file.
